Bleached Fairy Tail!
by Hollow Vladimir
Summary: This is my first story, so please forgive the Grammar and many other problems it might have. Short Summary!: Kurosaki Ichigo, Nelliel and the other Kurosaki's are sent to the Fairy Tail after the battle against Aizen. Now the only thing they wonder is, "What now?" AU, T for now and to be safe but may become M in the future! IchixHarem. Non-Canon BLEACH or FAIRY TAIL universes!


**A/N: This is my first story, please bare with me.**

**Long Summary!: Ichigo and Nel are sent to Fiore in Earthland after the Winter War and defeating Aizen along with saving not only Soul Society but the Worlds. They are seen as "evil" thanks to Central 46 and that they must be captured or destroyed. So Kisuke decides to send them along with the Kurosaki's to the one place where they would be treated fairly. Fairy Tail. Only question is: What now? **

**Pairing(s): Ichigo X Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/Ichigo X Harem**

**T for now but might become M for safety along with the violence, language and **_**possible**_ **adult actions such as Lemons, Limes, etc.!**

**Disclaimer!: Sorry if this isn't exactly "super-amazing" for a story to start with.**

**I Own nothing! Not FAIRY TAIL which is owned by Hiro Mashima, nor BLEACH which is owned by Tite Kubo, nor the music that might appear in this fic! I own absolutely NOTHING and gain NOTHING! This is purely FanFiction! **

"_**Transcendent/Dragon/Monster/Hollow talking"**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

_Letters_

_**=START!=**_

_**Bleached Fairy Tail**_

_**Chapter 0: Prologue!**_

Brown eyes snap open as an orange haired teen sits up in his bed whilst clutching his chest. With a groan he spies about the room and notes that he is currently in one of Hat-n-Clogs' many rooms within his home/store .

Looking over to his right he spots the futon mat next to him houses a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed woman with greenish-blue hair that comes down to the mid of her back, slightly tanned skin and a somewhat broken Hollow Mask on the top of her head with curved horns with a scar going down it and her forehead to between her closed eyes, while having a pink line run across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She was his mate. His partner.

He smiles softly remembering their time in Hueco Mundo whenever they weren't having to fight. It was rather enjoyable, though he was originally caught off-guard when she approached him about her feelings, he ended up needing a while to think but in the end he returned them.

With a sigh of relief at seeing her safe and sound he rests a hand over his heart, only to jump as a voice makes itself known, "Well, well! Looks like you're finally awake, Kurosaki-kun."

Looking up at the dark blonde haired man himself; Kisuke Urahara. He was a bit of an odd man, Ichigo muses. But he soon grows curious.

"What the hell happened, Hat-n-Clogs?" Ichigo asks as he places a hand onto the side of his head from a slight headache.

"Ara, does that mean you forgot?" Kisuke wonders aloud with a fan in front of his face as he gives a fake laugh, "Perhaps I should run you up to speed, no? Let's see, do you remember the ending of the war?" He asks getting a grunt from Ichigo who see's mental images and flashes of the fight against the madman Aizen, and what he had become.

"Yeah, it ended with Nel and I attacking as one, her using _Lanzador Verde _along with _Cero Doble_ and me using _Mugetsu_. Right?" He asks getting a nod and a slight smile from the strange man.

"Indeed you did, Kurosaki-kun. But there was a bit more to it than that." Seeing Ichigo's confused look he points to his hand, "Why, look at what you have in your hand and tell me what you see." He says in a cryptic manner.

Looking down into his left hand Ichigo finds the _Hogyoku_ clenched in it. When he gives Kisuke a confused look, the man waves his fan whilst laughing in that strange way of his.

"We couldn't remove it from you no matter how hard we tried. In fact when we did try to touch it, something...interesting happened." He says with a serious undertone from in his usual playful one making Ichigo wary of the situation.

"Is that right? And what _did_ happen?" He asks, before he notices the lack of Zangetsu. "Hey, wait, where's-" Stopping he see's his Zanpakuto resting against a wall, only with some differences. The cloth was now a mixture of black and white while the blade was in a similar fashion.

"I see you noticed this as well." Kisuke says as he stands next to the large Khyber knife. "This is not the only thing that had changed, Ichigo. Look at yourself." Looking around until he spots a mirror the Kurosaki gets up and looks into it, finding something shocking.

"W-What the hell?!" He exclaims. His hair had become longer with some white and black highlights bleeding through some of the strands. "What the hell happened?!" He wonders aloud before looking to Kisuke for answers.

"I am unsure, however if you notice something else, feel out your Reiatsu and tell me what you think." He says in his cryptic ways.

Doing as told Ichigo closes his eyes and searches his energies, only to find that he can now feel his Hollow powers are drawn out along with his Shinigami powers as well. With eyes opening and looking back into the mirror he feels shock move through him as his eyes become black and gold.

However he is missing the mask that generally brought this change about.

"_**I can access my Hollow powers now without the mask? W-What's happening to me?!"**_ He questions in worry making the scientist sigh with a nod.

"It has appeared that not only has the _Hogyoku_ chosen you to be its new wielder, but it has gone and made it so you can now access your Hollow and Shinigami abilities while inside your Human body, _along with a few other things_." Kisuke explains getting only thinking the last bit to himself. All the while Ichigo's jaw had dropped in surprise and confusion evident on his face.

How could this be? How could this be possible? Why was this happening to him?

"How? What happens to me now? Or Nel or any of the others that helped defeat Aizen?" He asks with a shaky tone, only to get a sad sigh from Kisuke.

With a dark look in his eyes he looks to Nel's sleeping form, "I'm afraid that you, you're family and Nel-chan here will need to go someplace safe, for awhile." Go someplace else? What? Why?

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks, "Why would we need to go somewhere else? Or more importantly, what the hell is the point?" Ichigo scowls making the man sigh sadly.

"Central 46 has declared you a threat against Soul Society along with the remaining Arrancar. Seeing as to how Nel-chan here is your mate, she will obviously be going with you." Kisuke explains making the strawberry form a deeper scowl than before.

"I see, so, even after all I did. All the shit I went through. And they decide to throw me away like a piece of trash and then brand me a threat? A traitor?" He growls making the man sigh yet again.

"I am sorry, Kurosaki-kun. But I do have some good news!" He says waving his fan with a large smile, making Ichigo raise a brow.

"Oh yeah? And what it that?" A sudden feeling of dread forms in Ichigo, '_Oh I am most likely going to hate this _so _much.'_ He thinks.

"Well, I sent a letter to a...friend of mine who would gladly accept you all with opened arms. Only problem is having to get there." He says with a mischievous grin making Ichigo groan internally as his now heterochromatic eyes narrow.

"And...?" He begins to wonder if he should have said anything at all, as in the next instant he feels a bit of pain in his chest as Kisuke inserts something into him. Looking back up at the smiling man, he notices his vision darkening. "W-Wha-at?" He gasps out before he collapses into unconsciousness from a massive amount of pain.

The last thing he saw was Kisuke giving him a sad smile before looking to what he perceived to be where Nel was resting while holding a strange gem. And then; blackness.

Stirring from his unconscious state does he hear the faint sound of people speaking about a "portal" and something about "Earthland". Whatever those are.

With a groan he rubs his head with a hand running through his hair. "What the hell happened to me?" He groans as he rubs his chest feeling phantom-pains from whatever was shoved into him along with feeling slightly stronger. As if he were given a boost in power, for some inexplicable reason.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! How good of you to join us!" Kisuke exclaims happily making Ichigo's head snap towards the blonde haired man with an angry scowl on his face and gives a growl.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" He exclaims as he grabs him by the front of his shirt. "What the fuck was up with you shoving something into my chest! Answer me dammit!" Ichigo yells, only to feel a gentle hand touch his forearm.

Look to the side he comes face to face with Nelliel. Her slightly pale hazel eyes looking into his heterochromatic ones.

"Calm down, Ichigo, he has a good reason." She tells him with a soft yet loving voice that just forces him to release the crazy Shinigami.

"Fine." He sighs as he sits back next to her as she gives him a happy smile before hugging one of his arms to her chest..

"Now you were saying, Kisuke?" She asks making him give a thankful nod to the loving female Arrancar.

"Right, now then, each of you has had a _Lacrima_ implanted into you to help you all unlock this "magic" that is in Earthland. What this does is it allows you to wield and utilize magic for whatever. Be it Fire-Magic, Ice-Magic, Slayer-Magic, Take-Over, etc. it's all up to you. Now what I am going to do is open a special portal that connects this shop with a special building known as a "_Guild_" which is called "_Fairy Tail_". Do you understand?" Kisuke finishes with a quirked brow at the two Kurosaki-siblings, a curious Isshin, an interested Nel and a scowling Ichigo.

"Wait, wait, wait! What?! Where are we going?" Ichigo asks not believing a bit of what he had just heard. Seriously? Magic? How could it- thinking again he is a Human/Shinigami/Hollow hybrid, so it wasn't all _that_ hard to believe, now that he stopped and actually thought about it.

"In a sense I am going to send you to a friend who is happily awaiting your arrival. His name is Makarov Dreyar and he is a _very_ powerful Mage, along with the Master of the Guild." Kisuke states with a grin making them nod.

"Right, so what you're saying is we are going to a new place. Right?" Karin Kurosaki asks getting a nod from Kisuke, "Right. Well then what the heck are we waiting for?" She questions getting a chuckle from both Isshin and Urahara.

"So much like your brother." He comments getting an indignant "HEY!" from the two Kurosaki's. Turning to the side he presses his cane against some sort of spiraling button attached to a wall. "Now then come on kiddies! There's adventures awaiting you all on the other side! Oh! And before you go!" He hands them all a strange looking key with what appears to be a Fairy with a tail at the end, along with a bag of books and scrolls, "This will allow you to come and go between the dimensional barriers. So if you ever have need to visit us or vice versa, it is there. Now then, skedaddle!" A sudden spiralling portal opens in the air sucking them in. Once they are gone Kisuke gains a dark look on his face as a dark skinned woman appears at his side.

"Do you think this was the right decision, Kisuke?" Yoruichi Shihoin asks with a frown marring his beautiful face.

With a sigh he only looks up at the fake sky, "I honestly don't know, kitty-hime. I honestly don't know." He sighs before gaining a serious look on his face, "However it will be good to have Ichigo someplace else while he and the Hogyoku bond. You were there when it started happening." He says making the Shihoin heiress nod.

_=FLASHBACK!: Begin!=_

_It was after Kisuke had implanted the Lacrima into Ichigo's chest did he do the same for Nel. Or at least he tried to._

_The second Kurosaki had seemingly passed out a blinding light had emanated from him that forced the shopkeeper to cover his eyes. _

_Once the light died down he looked back towards his student to find that he was somehow on his back the the Hogyoku halfway in his chest. Soon an incredibly high amount of Reiatsu rose from Ichigo's prone form pushing him and everyone else down like gravity itself was trying to crush them._

_The ungodly pressure soon lifted with Nel sitting up quickly gasping for breath and one mocha skinned woman with purple hair tied into a ponytail and golden cat eyes to rush into the room along with one Isshin Kurosaki._

"_What the hell was _that_, Kisuke!" Yoruichi exclaims as Nel and Isshin rush to the fallen Kurosaki's side's as they watch the Hogyoku fully sink into his chest and effectively becoming one with the orange haired teen._

"_I am unsure. Perhaps the Hogyoku chose now to act? I don't honestly know." He answers truthfully making the Goddess of Flash narrow her eyes_.

"_And just _why _would it choose to act? Did something happen?" She hisses making the shopkeeper to pale slightly and raise his hands in defence._

"_I only inserted the Lacrima like I had been informed to do. Perhaps it wished to join with him as well? I honestly cannot say." He explains quickly._

_Well this was certainly a strange occurrence. _

_However all was not well as Nel chose at that point in time to touch her mates hand only to suddenly drop onto her side as another flash of light emanates from them, only when it passes do they notice that their reiatsu seems to have grown larger than it was before._

_How strange. _

"_Now that is not something you witness everyday." Kisuke mutters aloud before looking back and forth from the Lacrima in his hand and then to the passed out Nel. _

_Seeing this Isshin narrows his eyes, "What exactly is going to happen when you insert that into her? It's not like we know how a Hollow will react to it, much less one who seems to have just gotten a power boost!" He growls getting a sigh from the man._

"_I can one-hundred percent say that I have absolutely no idea. Let's see shall we!" He grins in a goofy fashion as he shoves the gem into the center of Nelliel's chest much like he did with Ichigo. _

_When nothing happens he shrugs, "Guess that's all. I mean had she been awake she might have just passed out like you and the others had, Isshin." He states getting a nod from the black haired man._

"_Right. But what are we supposed to do about my son, Kisuke?" He questions with a growl of frustration. _

_True, what to do with the Kurosaki boy. Decisions, decisions. _

"_For now? Nothing. But eventually he'll figure out that the Hogyoku merged with him, and then he'll most likely meet it. But for now, nothing. Now let's go and let them sleep. I doubt we need a pissed off Nel and an overprotective Ichigo baring down onto us, neh?" Kisuke chuckled getting nods from the other two._

_They soon leave the room to discus about what they were to do next while the twins and couple slept, completely missing the aura surrounding the two mates as the Hogyoku and Lacrima in Ichigo's chest merge while Nel's merges with her body in a flash of light, before going still once more._

_=Flashback: END!=_

"Oh I'm sure he'll freak out. But it doesn't matter right now," He turns to the Goddess of Flash with a grin, "why don't we go and try to relax before the Soul Society asks us where they went? Perhaps some tea, or milk?" And with that the two head back up from the basement into the shop to have a hopefully peaceful day.

_**=Prologue: END!=**_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Guild!**_

_**Normal Pov!**_

Today was a normal day...for civilians.

But for one Mirajane Strauss it was a good day. A day were she didn't need to replace her bar, or the stools, or even the larger more durable tables!

Why you may ask?

Because this was..._Fairy Tail_.

The Guild where all who joined were apart of one big and happy family! A Guild for those who were normal or even abnormal _Mages_ would join for the simple life of peace and happiness.

Of Course there were the few rowdy in the bunch that caused quite a bit of chaos every now and again. In fact there was talk about a town being destroyed by the one and only _Salamander of Fairy Tail_, or betterly known as _Natsu Dragneel_ the adoptive son of the great Fire Dragon, _Igneel_.

Yep, he was a terror alright. He was destructive, loudmouthed, dimwitted, and so on and so forth. But, he was also a kind and caring person with some, and I mean _some_, good qualities to him...somewhere.

There had also been talk about how the fight that destroyed the town, known as _Hargeon_, had to deal with some man who wielded purple flames and faked being Natsu himself.

The reason why Natsu when to Hargeon in the first place? Was it because of the imposter? Nope. Was it the town itself? Nada. It was because one _Grey Fullbuster_ had told him a rumor about someone called "Salamander" was in town, and thought it was Igneel.

You'd think they'd realize it wasn't a close to couple hundred foot tall red and gold fire breathing Dragon, but instead someone using Natsu's "Nickname" as it were.

Well, you'd be wrong for thinking that and should be ashamed of yourself because that was too intelligent for them. Not that she had a problem with them, honestly she liked them like they were pseudo siblings and all, but she really had to wonder how anyone could mistake the rumor in the first place.

Honestly.

With a small sigh she runs her rag across the counter after a glass mug had been thrown and shattered against the wooden surface. She _really_ hated that the Guild Members were so messy at times. It made her job that much harder.

After having the pieces sent into the garbage can she looks back up to see her younger brother standing proudly like one of those Super Heroes from the comic books that are sold on store shelves along with Manga.

"IT TAKES A REAL MAN TO BREAK A MUG WITH HIS FIST!" Her brother so stupidly exclaims making her sweat drop and nearly face fault as he then proceeds to _crush_ one of her so lovely glass mugs in his clenched palm, reducing it to a fine, sparkling dust pile he then lets fall to the wooden floor of the Guild Hall she tries so darn hard to keep cleaned.

"Darn it Elfman! You clean that spot right this instant mister!" She yells across the room as her brother freezes up and turns white in fear.

"Yes Mira-Nee!" He "eeps" out before comically getting a small dustpan and brush to...well, you get it. The point is Mirajane was one scary lady when she decided to be. Which was rare these days, ever since Lisana had...with a sigh Mira rubs her upper left arm and shoulder from a pain she had gotten when falling off a ladder and onto the hardwood floor of the back room where the Guild kept the records for Jobs and such.

She was not happy about that. Not at all.

However seeing her brother being so lively was a nicer change than of the sad look he almost always sported whenever they were at home or when the Guild was, more or less, empty with few members there. He is a tall man with spiky hair that was the same color of silvery-white much like her own. He wore a grayish-blue outfit that reminded her of a student from a school in a Manga.

Maybe he was reading that stuff a bit _too_ much. It would explain a few things about how and why he was always shouting such..."manly" things.

Next to him was Grey Fullbuster, a man with dark blue spiky hair, black eyes, tan skin and had a stripper complex that revolved around his growing up. However that was, he didn't talk much about how he learned his magic or who his teacher was nor what had happened to them that forced him to come here. But she didn't pry, everyone had the right to be entitled to their own secrets.

Kami knows she herself has a few secrets she want's to keep away from others.

Sitting not far away from the boys and herself was none of than _Cana Alberona_ who was a rather interesting woman. She was very mature and curvaceous looking along with a bust that _almost_ rivaled her own. Her long chocolate brown hair flowing like a waterfall down the front of her shoulders and back while she wore her usual attire of a blue bikini top and deep brown skinny jeans and strapped highheels. In all honesty she was a gorgeous woman. If you got over her drinking habit.

Currently she was drinking an entire _barrel_ of alcohol with their friend _Levy McGarden_ sitting next to he talking about a book or some sort of manuscript she was currently interested in that also seemed to catch Cana's interest as well.

Levy is a kind and sweet young woman with short blue hair, brown eyes and mature yet petite form with a slightly small chest. Something she isn't all that happy about herself, but many men in the Guild and in town find her attractive. So she shouldn't be that sad about not having big boobs. She's currently wearing a blue vest like shirt that shows the small amount of cleavage she has along with her yellow bra, along with white short pants that go below the knee and red high-heels.

She too was a gorgeous woman with a killer mind and interesting magic. Mira sometimes had to wonder why so many thought of her as weak, when in reality she could be one of the more dangerous Mage's of the Guild with her knowledge and powers, similar to herself in a way. But that was a completely different matter altogether.

The others of the Guild were a rowdy bunch, along with the few that were less outspoken and more laidback of the large group of rambunctious people that made up her family.

And there sitting on the countertop next to Mira was the one who ran the Guild. _Makarov Dreyar_ the Master of Fairy Tail. He is a short old man that comes up to about her knee, possibly just above the middle of her shin, with slightly tanned skin, white mustache and hair and a smile that lights the room up. He wears orange pants, jacket with a white undershirt beneath it with the Fairy Tail insignia on the chest, brown pointed boots and a horned hat with blue stripes going up each horn. In his left hand is a cane or perhaps a walking stick, or maybe a staff. She wasn't too sure as of which it was, or if it was all three together.

He was the main reason why so many were here today in Fairy Tail. Him and his love and care over his family be they new or old, young or old. There was no difference. All those who joined were immediately seen as family and were treated like his children. He even fights to not only protect his home- no. Their home. But his family as well.

He truly is a great man many can't truly begin to live up to, but so many follow. It's amazing what he can encourage at times, be they good or, well, let's just hope for the good. At least then they won't need to fix the Guild back up again like last time.

All was right, it seemed. Until.

Suddenly she shivers slightly as a strange chill suddenly fills the entire room, and then soon the Guild. All had stopped. No one had had moved. No spoke or even breathed as an unholy chill passes through the building.

A slight breeze forms as a spark forms in the air near the ceiling before dying. And then another spark forms only this time so does the breeze as it turns into wind that spirals as the spark ignites into a spiraling golden portal with a black outline.

The wind stops all together as the spiral spirals around slowly as if mocking, taunting all those near to try something, a slight humming sound emanating from it.

And then the sounds of cries of shock, worry and surprise are heard faintly. Oh so faintly, before growing in pitch as if whatever or whoever it was were coming closer. Soon the cries of surprise become so loud that many look around the room before jumping as a thunderous _**CRACK!**_ resound from the portal and five people fall from it and unceremoniously onto the floor.

The portal then closes as if it had never been there at all leaving the five new people groaning in a heap on the hard wooden floor of the Guild.

Everyone stares at the new people who are currently getting up off the floor and are surprised and a bit intimidated from the orange haired teenager and green haired goddess. They both stood tall, taller than most usually did, and both had swords on them and looked ready to draw their blades at a moments notice.

But what really put everyone on edge was the power radiating off of them like tsunami-like waves that was nearly suffocating. To those of the Guild who were less experienced or lacked the sufficient strength needed, had collapsed as they felt like they were drowning with their lungs burning, whilst those who were stronger and even Mira herself had trouble staying up let alone control their breathing.

Even Master Makarov had a small bead of sweat on his forehead as he was the only one not completely helpless to the two's overwhelming power. And what's scary was that they could all tell they were holding back so much more than they were letting on.

And then the woman spoke, "Ichigo," She says softly as she lets up her own portion of power off of them as she places a hand onto the newly named Ichigo's right forearm, "calm down. They aren't a danger if they are having this kind of reaction. Please?" She says before having to ask at the end when he narrows his eyes on Makarov.

As soon as he releases his portion everyone takes a massive gulp or gasp of air for their aching lungs while Makarov coughs into a fist and wipes the bead of sweat away.

It was only after Mira had calmed down that she took in this Ichigo's appearance. He was dressed in black pants, boots, a white hoodie with a white undershirt underneath with a "15" over the heart along with on the back of his hoodie, with the hood up slightly hiding his semi-long spiky yet flat hair, while around his neck is a strange pendant of a cartoonish skull attached to a black cord, while his eyes just seemed to draw her in, as the right eye is brown with a white sclera whilst the left was inhuman with the pit black sclera and golden iris.

His mere presence sent shivers up her spine as she felt her demonic instincts kicking up from deep within her she hadn't felt since Lisanna had left her and Elfman's lives.

The woman on the other hand looked what one would assume a Goddess would look or even the feeling she imposed upon them.

She's a curvaceous woman and well-endowed at that. Her long greenish-blue hair flowing down her shoulders in a wavy fashion as her light hazel eyes gaze up into his heterochromatic ones. On the top of her head is a slightly cartoonish horned skull with a scar moving down the front of it and then down between her eyes, as a hot pink line runs along her face over the bridge of her nose.

Currently she wears tight white jeans, white shoes, a tight white zipped up hoodie, with the sleeves being visibly ripped off, along with an archaic "3" on the side of the hood and on the back as well.

From the way many of the men in the Guild were staring at her they most likely believed her to be some sort of Goddess, but held fear in them for the fact she carried a sword and looked capable of using it well from her fluid movements.

"Ah, alright." Ichigo says as he fully releases the hilt of his bandaged up sword and looks down at her, somehow being taller than the already tall woman. When he looks back around he seems to gain a look of surprise from the others. Maybe he was expecting something...more?

_**Normal Pov! Ichigo Version!**_

To say Ichigo was surprised to see multiple people with looks of fear, shock and awe was similar to saying the sun was hot, or that Aizen was a douche. You just could not compare them.

Looking around again he notes that there was a woman with silver-white hair staring at him like he was some sort of exotic animal that was just out of reach to touch. Strange that's how he looked when he first saw Nel in her "adult form", as it was called back before Orihime had healed her after that bastard Nnoitra had nearly crushed her.

Thank Kami that prick was dead! Or at least Ichigo hoped he was. He didn't want to deal with the Arrancar again as enemies like before Aizen had been stopped. That would _not_ be fun.

Looking back at the woman he notes she has a very generous bust and figure that reminded him of Nel's own. To be honest they had the same, though this new woman was shorter it seemed much like the others of this so called "Guild". Including that old midget.

The woman wears a red dress with a light pink bow on the chest as her long silvery-white hair lays across her back like a waterfall that reaches slightly below her waist, her eyes are a sapphire blue that draws him in and captivates him no matter how hard he tries to not do so.

And he found her gorgeous. She was a truly beautiful woman that equaled Nel in many ways. But he was faithful to his green-haired goddess. Didn't mean he couldn't accept that there were many beautiful women out there though.

Next to her was the old looking midget that could give Rukia a run for her money. Seriously, how can anyone be _this_ small?! It makes so sense, dammit!

He wears an orange jacket, pants, brown pointed boots and orange and blue hat with the blue being stripes while underneath his jacket is a white shirt with a picture of what Ichigo assumes is the Fairy Tail insignia.

In the old man's hand was what looked like a staff of some sort as it looked to have multiple uses and was perhaps a magical item.

Wait...How did he think it was a magical item? He wasn't sure. He just _felt_ an odd power coming from it and him along with the other people in the building and even outside moving around. He just couldn't explain how or why he thought them magical other than just getting that gut feeling he usually gets. And it's almost never wrong. Almost.

With a sigh he looks back at Nel who gives him a smile which forces him to smile back at her as a warm and tingling feeling forms in his chest that just feels...right. He loves to see her smile even if it was at his own expense.

"Thank you, Ichi-kun." She says softly yet lovingly as she kisses him on the cheek, making that warm feeling spread throughout his form. He nods with a blush having grown more and it only grows more when his father, Isshin Kurosaki, gives a chuckle he tries to hide with a cough and fails at doing so.

"Shut it, Goat Face." Ichigo mutters with a glare making his old man bark with laughter as his sisters hold mirth in their eyes, hell, even Nel was giggling for Kami's sake!

Behind his father are his two younger sisters, Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu. Both are amazing little girls and if he were honest with himself would become beautiful women when they were older. Of course that just meant he had to make sure they were protected better from the males that are jerks. Or at least set Karin on their asses with her soccer ball of doom.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice cuts through the silence of the crowd. Looking over he see's the woman stepping forward with a hesitant look on her face, "Um, may I ask why you are here?" She asks tentatively as if she were expecting him to lash out at her for even breathing.

Was he really that scary?

"Oh!" Isshin exclaims suddenly cutting anything Ichigo was to say off as he rummages through the duffle bag and pulls out an envelope with the Fairy Tail mark as the sealer. This had gotten everyone's attention as they hadn't been expecting that, it seems. "I was told before hand to give this to a Makarov Dreyar! Who is that, exactly?" He asks with a brow raised.

The small old man suddenly hops down from the bar top and somehow appears in front of Isshin in the air before taking the envelope and opening it up. From there he pulls out a letter and looks to skim through it, or perhaps he just reads incredibly fast? Ichigo wasn't really sure.

Eventually the small man releases a hearty laugh that gains a few chuckles from those of the crowd not too sure as to what was going on.

"This my dear boy!" Makarov suddenly spins around and points at Isshin with a wide smile on his face, "Is a letter of recommendation!" He then looks to the Guild Members throwing his arms into the air as the letter becomes a plume of confetti...somehow. "I just need you and your family to come with me as to discuss the matters of what is happening later, but for now I would like to ask you one simple question." He says with a serious tone and look, making the five feel slightly unnerved.

"And that is...?" Karin was the first to speak what was on all their minds along with drawing attention of Makarov who gives her a wide smile before throwing his arms out and back.

"Do you wish to join Fairy Tail?!" He exclaims proudly and a silly wide smile making Yuzu giggle at the over the top theatrics. Ichigo and Karin deadpanned at the old midget man while Isshin and Nel seemingly copied Yuzu who copied Makarov's movements with a "YEAH!" earning chuckles from the Guild.

"I don't believe it." Ichigo mutters with an eyebrow twitching as Karin sighs.

"Believe Nii-san. Believe it." She sighs with her shoulders slumping slightly. She then looks around and wonders why the two were being stared at as if they were insane. To her and Ichigo they were the insane ones, not them. They hadn't even been in this new world for an hour yet for Kami's sake!

"Might as well join 'em, huh?" Ichigo states with a slight smile which Karin mimics with her own before punching his shoulder, not that he felt it thanks to his new _Hierro_.

"Yeah I guess. Come on, let's go join the Guild." She mumbles as if it were the most difficult thing in the world to do, but he didn't miss the small smile that had formed. It was good to see her smile again, not a smirk or grin but an actual smile.

"Ah." He says softly following after Karin and their family and Nel. He gives an inward sigh as he listens to the Members chatter about how the "new members" had suddenly fallen from the ceiling or that they were aliens or some sort of B.S. that Ichigo just had to wonder if they were being serious.

When he reaches the rest of his group he see's his father with a black Fairy Tail mark on his left bicep, his sister Karin had gotten a black mark on the back of her left hand while Yuzu had gotten light brown on the back of her right hand. He then watches as Nel gets her mark in vibrant orange on her stomach and found it cute in a way she had decided to gain her mark with his hair color.

Stepping forward he just barely catches the faint whisper of the word "sharing" and something about fun. What that had meant he had no idea as it came from a woman with brownish-black hair to a petite blue haired woman who seemed to gain a blush or was perhaps sick?

Right? Right!

He arrives before the silvery-white haired beauty and Makarov who each hold out a hand which he shakes to not seem rude.

"Makarov Dreyar my dear boy and this is-"

"Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira, everyone does." Mira says with a kind smile completely cutting Makarov off as he raises a brow. When Mira's cheeks gain a hint of color he notes the old man choke back a laugh and Nel give her a look as if she were sizing her up before nodding.

If the blush hadn't tipped him off yet, the looks and nodding should have sent up a red flag and alarms. But as usual Ichigo is too dense to realize their meanings.

"Nice to meet you, Makarov-san, Mira-san." Ichigo says with a polite head tilt and handshake.

"Where would you like your mark to be? And in what color?" Mira asks with her blush only seeming to grow from the reactions around her.

Thinking for a moment he then answers with, "Could I get a mix of colors?" He asks gaining looks of confusion and curiosity and then a nod from Mira.

"Yes, what colors?" Picking up the stamp and sending a small bit of her magic into it as she waits for Ichigo to finish his thoughts on colors.

"Could you make the center be Green, the outer markings being silver/white then red, black and then a dark blueish-purple?" He questions with a brow raised as he moves his shirt up revealing hard and toned muscles gaining lustful and jealous looks from women and men respectively.

Fighting back her instincts and urges to suddenly jump him she nods and presses the stamp against his chest in the center where his Hollow Hole originally appeared ironically. Once that had been done he readjusted his shirt gaining "awes" from the ladies in the room and annoyed growls from the men. Seriously what was with them? Oh well.

"Thanks." He says before stepping back to Nel's side which she was happy about, though she and Mira traded glances before giving each other happy smiles as if some sort of conflict was settled. All of which went unnoticed by the orange haired strawberry.

Makes ya wonder sometimes.

A laugh made Ichigo and the Kurosaki's jump as Nel giggled softly from their reactions as Makarov stands atop the counter. "Alright listen up everybody!" He exclaims gaining the Guild's attention, "We just got five new members today. You know what _that_ means!" He states as smiles crack the crowds faces, "Thats right! Let's...PARTY!" He finishes as the Guild Hall erupts with cheers before the smashing of wood gaining sweatdrops from the five new members and Makarov who mumbles something about, "destructive idiots" in a playful tone making Mira giggle behind her hand.

Gazing up at the partying Guild Hall Ichigo smirks lightly feeling an odd sense of familiarity that he only got back in Karakura.

The feeling of being...home.

His new home of, Fairy Tail.

_To be Continued..._

_**=Chapter 1: END!=**_

_**A/N: Thank you for the views and I am sorry for the changes and the massive wait! Sorry! Though I am planning a sort of..."second version" of this fic as I was faced with not knowing which to go with, so I have decided to do both, though they won't be the same...I hope. Thanks for read-watching! See you all next time! See ya later!**_


End file.
